Irresponsible
by The Amazing McCormick
Summary: A year and a half after "Unforgivable", Roy is still trying to forget the events of that night. Not going to happen.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Continuing from "Unforgivable", we get Roy, living alone, trying to forget what happened that night.

Pssh. Tough luck.

Do not expect this to be updated regularly. Because it won't be.

* * *

><p>Roy threw his bow and quiver into a corner of the living room and then threw himself onto the sofa. It had been a rough night, to say the least. Patrol had gone over three hours, and it was cold. January in Star City? Not fun. Begrudgingly, he dragged himself from the soft, comfortable leather of his sofa and went to his room to take a nice, hot shower. When he got out of the shower, he put on some clothes and settled in front of the TV for a nice night, or what was left of it, watching mind numbing, action packed cop shows. Funny, he came home from the life that some of these guys couldn't even imagine to watch it all on TV. However, right before his eyes drifted shut, there came a noise at the door.<p>

_rapraprapraprap_

It sounded like someone really wanted to get in.

_rappraprapraprap_

Shoving his quiver and bow under the sofa and pulling on a shirt, something that he had been lacking a few moments before, he went to see who it was.

Roy threw the door open to find a woman standing outside, dripping wet from the rain and sleet of a winter storm. Her huge coat was bundled in front of her, equally as soaked. He had never seen this woman before, he was sure, but she barged into his apartment, not seeming to care. As soon as she got inside the door, she turned around and slammed it shut. She was breathing raggedly, like she had been running, and there was something shockingly familiar about her…

Suddenly, it dawned on him.

"_Megan?" _he said, "What the _fuck?_"

She looked up at him. "Roy. I need your help."

Roy shook his head. He couldn't believe it. This was _Megan._ Megan, the girl that he had… well… let's not go there just yet.

He hadn't seen her for a year and a half. He hadn't seen any of them for a year and a half. But maybe that was his fault.

"Roy." Megan's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Please. Help."

"Megan, what's-"

Megan thrust the bundled up jacket at Roy. Slowly, she began to unwrap the jacket.

Roy's breath caught at what he saw.

_Holy shit. Is that- no, oh, God, please, no._

A baby.

"M-megan," Roy gasped, not believing his eyes, "What did you _do?_"

Megan's eyes lit with a fire he never knew existed. She took the child and gently placed it on the sofa before turning back to Roy, "What did _I _do? What did _you_ do, Roy? Wait. No. Let me answer that for you. You screwed me, Roy. In more ways than one."

Then, the fire dissolved, and Megan burst into tears. She sank to her knees next to the sofa, gathering the baby back into her arms. Roy found that he had two options here. One, he could leave. He could leave Megan, and the child, and just go.

Or two, he could stay.

"Megan," he said, "What happened?"

Megan glared at him again, though it didn't contain half of the fury that it had before. She didn't say anything.

Roy didn't think he was going to get anything out of her, until slowly, her mouth formed the words; "Fuck you."

Option One was looking really good right then.

But, Roy pushed those thoughts aside, trying to help.

After all, no matter how much he didn't want it to be true, this was his kid.

So, he reached out to Megan, then drew back, figuring she probably didn't want to be touched.

He then said; "Tell me. What happened? Seriously."

She looked up. "Seriously? Well. About four months after you dropped me off at the Cave and walked away, I found out I was pregnant. Took me a while, too. I found that shape-shifting was becoming more and more difficult. I couldn't shrink my body down to the sizes that were necessary, though expanding my body was much easier. Sometimes, I couldn't get my body to go back to the normal size. Of course, there were the other tell-tale signs; vomiting, mostly. Didn't have many mood swings, not then."

_You're sure as hell having them now, _Roy thought.

"So," Megan continued, "The League found out, as they obviously would. They cared for me. Everyone was nice. Until the baby came, and tried to claw the arm off of the doctor as soon as she could breathe."

"She?" Roy asked.

"God damn it, Roy, is that the only thing you got from this whole story? Yes, our child is a girl."

"Well, what did you name her?

"Rene. That's beside the point, right now. Roy, I don't know if you know this about me, but I'm-"

"A white Martian."

"…Yes. I am. And what do you know about white Martians?"

"They're savage, cruel, bloodthirsty-"

"But that's not me!" Megan interjected. "I was born different. Sadly," Megan stroked the child's hair, "I can't say the same for her."

Megan broke down again, sobbing into the coat wrapped around her child. "Roy. They want to take her from me. They want to kill her."

"They can't do that!" Roy was furious.

"They can. And they're trying. I heard their plans from the mind of one of the doctors the night after I gave birth. As soon as I realized the truth, I took her, and I ran. And I've been running since then."

Something dawned on Roy. "How old is she?"

"Seven months."

"What?" Roy gasped. "You have been running from the League for _seven months_, and you only decide to come to me _now_?"

"I didn't think you'd want to know about this."

"Damn. I've been trying to bury everything about what happened then, try to forget it ever happened. But, Megan, this is… This is a baby. A fucking_ baby_. Still, do you know what I have had to go through?"

"You? What have you had to go through? It's not like you're ever around, anyway! You could just drop off of the radar, start new! I'm the one with the kid! I had to deal with the doctors and the League and, God, the _Team._ After that night, everyone looked at me differently. I wasn't 'Megan, the Martian girl who is a part of the team'. I was 'Megan, the Martian girl that Roy screwed'. Yeah. Just add me to the list."

* * *

><p>AN: So, if you like, review. Or else it will be a _long_ time before I update again.

Oh, and check out my profile.

Now.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter Two. See Author's Note at the end for important information.

* * *

><p>Roy stood at the open window, letting the cold wind clear his head. After the argument came screeching to a halt, Roy had offered to let Megan use his shower. He didn't know why; it seemed like a good idea. That was where she was now.<p>

* * *

><p>The cool mist of the early morning slowly drifted into the apartment, settling on the windows and furniture. In the bedroom, the draft reached the child. Megan had not been neglectful, and, in the seven months of Rene's life, Megan had hardly ever left the child alone. However, there were some times where leaving the baby was unavoidable, such as now, with Megan in the shower.<p>

Since the child was half Martian, Megan had established somewhat of a permanent mental link with her from the beginning. Somehow, the feelings of anger and betrayal had become normal for the child, considering that's usually what Megan was feeling. Now, however, new emotions flowed off of her. Megan was filled with the usual anger and betrayal, but, stronger than that were the feelings of regret, hurt, and _heartbreak_. These kinds of feelings had been suppressed by the Martian since the child was born.

Now, these emotions raced freely through the mental link, shocking the baby. She cried out.

Roy heard the crying. While part of him told him not to get attached to the child, he had generally learned how to say "fuck off" to that part of him, so he raced to the bedroom. There, on the bed, lay the baby. Her face was red and tear streaked.

Roy slowly reached for the child. He remembered what Megan had said, the part about the baby clawing off the doctor's arm. However, as soon as he touched her, she began to quiet. When Roy realized he wasn't about to become an amputee, he slowly gathered the child into his arms, rocking her back and forth.

Rene was still an infant. She was nowhere near beginning to control her abilities. With the exception of Megan, who had already established a mental link, Rene could not send thoughts, only receive them. Not to mention that a Martian infant's range had barely four yard radius. Rene was half human, and that range was cut in half. Still, Roy was definitely in her range, and Rene felt from him what she had only ever felt from Megan. Warmth.

* * *

><p>In the bathroom, Megan turned the water off. She dried off with one of the towels, and then wrapped it around herself.<p>

Feeling like she needed to go to her child, she walked to the bedroom.

Her eyes widened at what she saw. Roy was sitting on the bed, Rene in his arms. The baby was quiet, eyes closed, sleeping.

Megan couldn't help but smile. She had been worried about Roy's reaction to the child, a worry that seemed so pointless now. Roy was watching the child with eyes full of caring and… something else.

Suddenly, Megan balked. This was _Roy_. This was the bastard that got her into this mess. This was the guy that dropped her at the cave and walked off.

The familiar anger filled her.

"What are you _doing_?" she shouted.

Roy stopped rocking Rene and looked at Megan. "What do you mean?"

Megan walked over to Roy. Gently, she took Rene from his arms. As soon as the baby was safely with her again, she pushed Roy.

"What was that for?" Roy's normal reaction would have been more violent, but he reigned himself in.

"Why were you holding her?" Megan glared.

"As her father, I believe I have a right to hold her!" Roy silently cursed himself the moment the words left his mouth.

"Her_ father_? Roy, you may be her biological father, but it stops there. _I_ have been raising her for the past seven months, and, all the while, _you_ have been sitting around doing _nothing!_"

"How was I supposed to know? You never even told me you were pregnant!" Roy tried to explain.

"Oh, sure, and have you join in the fight to end my daughter's life?" Megan was near tears.

"_Our_ daughter," Roy quieted, keeping his voice even, "And, Megan," he reached forward, resting his hand on the side of her face, "I wouldn't do that."

The two stood like that, Roy's hand on Megan, their eyes on each others', neither speaking.

The silence was broken by Rene's cry. Both of them looked down at the child in Megan's arms. Roy reached out a hand.

Megan glared at him before spinning around and stalking off to the living room.

Roy sighed. Whatever moment they had shared, it was gone now.

* * *

><p>The sky was lightening; morning was coming. Roy slowly rose out of bed. His mind was foggy from the lack of sleep, and his body started the normal routine. It wasn't until he came out of the bathroom that he remembered the events of the past night.<p>

Quietly, he walked into the living room. Megan was sleeping on the sofa, Rene in her arms. Megan had taken a shirt and some shorts from Roy's closet. Her face was calm, not the mask of anger that she had worn so often last night. The fabric of the sofa was wet from her hair, which was still damp from her shower.

Roy settled on the arm of the sofa. Gently, he stroked her hair. Unconsciously, she softly sighed. Roy smiled. Right now, she was the Megan he knew. The Megan that cheerfully greeted him when he came to the Cave. The Megan who tried so hard to cook things for her teammates. The Megan who fought hard for her teammates, her _family_. Now that they had betrayed her, she had no one.

Roy gritted his teeth as he tried to push down the negative thoughts. As his eyes wandered, they fell on the clothes.

Megan's clothes, when she had come in last night, had been soaked through. It was obvious that she hadn't been able to get many different clothes. Roy didn't think she had any others with her last night.

He stood up. He had time to run this one errand before work.

When Megan woke up, less than an hour later, the first thing she saw was the brand-new sets of clothes on the coffee table.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Megan was still at Roy's. Seeing as her presence was something that would require some attention, he took a few days off of work.<p>

Megan stood up abruptly from the sofa. Roy, who was sitting on the other end, started. Rene was in Megan's arms, as per usual, and the baby's empty bowl of special food was on the table. This seemed to be the cause of Megan's discomfort.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked.

"Rene's out of food. We're going to the store." Megan started to the door.

"Wait, you and her? Isn't that dangerous, taking her out in public?" Roy raised an eyebrow.

"I know what I'm doing. I just have to suppress her senses until we're out of a highly public area." Megan rolled her eyes.

"Let me go. You need to rest."

Megan turned fully to Roy. "I've rested for two days. I'm fine."

Roy shook his head. "You can't honestly tell me that suppressing Rene's senses isn't tiring."

"It's okay. I can do it."

Roy stood. "Just leave her here with me. She's familiar enough with me that she won't try to hurt me."

Megan was silent for a while. She seemed to be at war with herself, one half saying no, the other, yes.

Finally, she placed Rene in Roy's arms. Without another word, she left.

* * *

><p>A force rocked the market. Megan whirled, searching for the source. People were running up the street, the opposite direction from where she came.<p>

Megan rushed outside. There were flames and smoke coming from the direction of Roy's apartment.

The groceries hit the ground as she took off running.

* * *

><p>As she had feared, the apartment was on fire. Bits of flaming debris constantly bombarded the street below. Megan's eyes filled with tears as she realized the weight of the situation.<p>

Rene was gone. Roy was gone.

The only two people in the world that weren't out to get her. Gone.

She fell to her knees in the burning rubble. Sparks caught at her arms and legs and even face, burning marks that drew blood.

She wanted to curl up and die, right there in the street.

Before she could make any decision, someone grabbed her from behind. She was pulled into an alley off to the side.

As soon as she was on her feet, she whirled, ready to take on the rapist or mugger who dared attack her in a time of grief.

Instead of a criminal, she saw-

"-Roy!" Megan rushed to him. Rene was safe in his arms. She quickly took the child, making sure she was still okay, then turned to Roy. The archer was covered in burns and cuts, one particularly deep in his temple. Megan slipped off the cardigan she had worn that day and held the soft fabric to Roy's cut.

"How did you escape?" Megan's voice cracked.

Roy smiled. "Thank the kid. She was getting fussy, so I took her on the balcony to get some air. While we were outside, the kitchen blew up. I dove off the balcony to the awnings on the first floor right as the rest of the apartment went up."

"But… who? Who did this?"

Roy sighed. "The League. I know it."

Megan gasped. "No! I know that they're after me, but you were in there, too! I can't believe Green Arrow would let them blow up your apartment, especially not with you in it!"

"I don't think they knew I was there." Roy mumbled.

Megan cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not even supposed to be in town this week. They probably thought that blowing up the apartment while you were away would be a convenient way to… take care of _her_." They both looked at Rene, who had somehow slept through the whole thing.

"Roy. You have to go. Tell the League what happened." She couldn't meet his eyes.

"What, just leave? You want me to walk away?"

Megan sighed. "Yes."

Roy reached up and held Megan's wrist. "No. I'm coming with you."

"It's dangerous!" Megan finally met his eyes.

"Exactly! So you need help!"

"I'm fine! I can do this on my own!"

"You can't!" Roy sighed, calming himself. He had gotten good at that lately. "I'm coming. The League blew up my apartment and is after yo- our child." Roy smiled. "You got more than you bargained for, coming here. Like it or not, now I'm your partner."

* * *

><p>AN: For you _Indiana Jones _fans, that last line was kind of like homage to _Raiders of the Lost Ark_.

Anyway, a side note about Rene. I understand, she's an OC. Totally breaks my rule about hating OCs. But:

1. She will not develop extreme powers.

2. She will not miraculously save the day.

3. She will not develop a potential romance with another character/OC.

4. She will not be a mastermind of computer, mental powers, or anything else.

5. In fact, she won't really have distinguishable thoughts of her own.

6. She is a baby, and will stay a baby for the duration of the story. I don't think she'll even turn one in this story.

I hope that clears thing up.

Listen up! The more reviews I get, the faster I write. This goes for all of my stories.

And please, visit my profile. Participate in the Poll.

If you are not a member, simply review one of my stories and include your vote.

K.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Check out my weebly, or I will not update EVER AGAIN.

Probably.

It's myworldplaylist(dot)weebly(dot)com.

Please.

"Let me drive."

"No."

"Megan, let me drive."

"_No_."

"Megan-"

"I know how to drive, Roy. I know what I'm doing."

"No, you don't."

"Roy, I'm driving."

"Look-"

"I can do this!"

"Megan," Roy took a deep breath, "If you know what you're doing, then tell me," He tapped the display in front of her, "Why are we running on empty?"

Silence.

"_What?_ Why didn't you tell me?" Megan turned to face Roy, nearly sending the car into the median in the process.

"I thought you knew what you were doing! Watch the damn road!"

"Well, honestly, I think that noticing something like that warrants you to tell me!"

"You said you could handle this!"

Megan looked like she wanted to say more, but she stopped herself. She took a deep breath.

"Roy. If we don't make it to the next gas station, you're pushing the car-"

"But-"

"I don't care what you say. It's your fault that we're in this mess-"

"No, it's-"

"Let me finish! You didn't tell me we were out of gas-"

"You should've-"

Megan slammed on the horn. "Roy! Shut up!"

Crying came from the backseat.

Megan and Roy both looked back behind the seat. Rene, who had managed to sleep through the argument, had been awakened by the horn, and was now hungry and upset from being woken up so soon. Both Megan and Roy reached back, but Roy drew away when he caught sight of the death glare Megan sent his way. Sighing, she pulled to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?"

Megan got out of the car, then bent down to look in the window. "You wanna drive? Go ahead." She opened the back door of the car and slid in next to Rene, who was still crying. In minutes, the child was quiet once again, and Roy made his way to the nearest exit.

* * *

><p>It took longer than expected to find a gas station open this late, but finally, Roy pulled into the parking lot of one sleazy-looking fill station, the car barely puttering along.<p>

When he stopped, Megan got out of the car, Rene in her arms.

"You want anything? I'm going to get some food. Plus, I think she needs a change."

"I'd really like some beer, but I don't think you can get that for me."

"I wouldn't, even if I could. No drinking and driving."

Roy smiled, shaking his head. It was times like these that he saw the old Megan come through. The Megan that was constantly trying to do right for everyone else.

"Get me some chips."

Megan nodded, then went into the store part of the gas station.

Behind the counter sat a man, probably in his early twenties, eating a greasy corn dog. When the door chimed, announcing the arrival of a new customer, he barely glanced up.

Megan made her way to the back of the store, towards the restrooms. When she emerged, she approached the counter.

"Excuse me."

The clerk looked up. The woman in front of him seemed young, but, he couldn't help but notice what great shape she was in. Not to mention her other-ah-assets. In the deepest voice he could manage, he replied; "Can I help you?"

She shifted the child in her arms to her other hip. "Uh… do you, well, have… uh…" she snapped her fingers, trying to think of the right words. "Um, I need some baby food."

Things like baby food were kept in the back room so they weren't taking up space in the refrigerator

He could use this.

"Come with me to the back room. You can take your pick."

The grateful smile the woman gave him almost, _almost_ made him feel guilty about what he was going to do.

The lights were off in the back room. He fumbled around for the light switch, illuminating the grungy room by a simple lamp.

In a corner, there was a metal rack covered in baby food jars. He presented these to her, smiling suspiciously as he did so.

But she didn't notice.

She browsed the rack, choosing the foods that she thought Rene liked best. The clerk made his way to the front of the room, standing at the doorway. Slowly, gently, he closed the door.

Megan heard the door click shut. She stood up abruptly, turning to the clerk.

"Um… Why'd you close the door?" Her arm tightened around Rene.

The clerk said nothing, but started walking towards Megan.

She realized what was going on.

"No!" she backed towards the wall, trying to find an escape. The clerk lunged, grabbing for her chest. She pushed him away, stumbling over boxes as she struggled to reach the door. He grabbed the leg of her jeans, tripping her. She fell on her back, making sure to not land on top of Rene.

He stood over her, then reached down by Rene to get to the waistband of Megan's jeans. A display case had fallen over, and Megan was trapped under half of it. She couldn't move.

His fingers latched on to the waistband, and he pulled.

"Stop!" Megan screamed, panicking. Her distress overwhelmed Rene.

The infant, like most infants would, threw a tantrum at the onslaught of upsetting circumstances. However, her tantrum was more dangerous than that of a normal child's.

The crying from the child did not faze the clerk, who simply kept pulling on Megan's pants.

Megan felt the weight of the man as he lay on top of her for a better reach. She shut her eyes tight, tears breaking their way out.

The clerk decided that the child was too much of a problem, and shoved her out of Megan's arms. When she felt the weight of her child leave her side, she turned suddenly, reaching for the baby.

It happened in an instant.

While the man worked on shoving Rene off, a primal instinct took over. Rene's arm became a claw, and she ripped into the man's chest.

Megan gasped, holding back bile as blood splattered on her face and clothes.

The moment, which seemed to be frozen in time, sped up again. Rene crashed to the floor, crying once again. Her cries were drowned out by the screams of the clerk.

* * *

><p>Roy tapped his foot.<p>

_What could be taking so long?_

He decided he'd better go see.

When he approached the front counter, there was no one watching the register.

Megan was nowhere to be seen.

He walked to the back of the store to check and see if there was anyone in the bathroom.

It was then that he heard the screams.

There was a storage door to his left. He broke it down with one swift kick.

The sight before him was awful. Megan was on the floor, halfway covered by a display case and some random items. Rene was on the floor a few feet away.

And a random man was on his side, clutching his bleeding chest.

Roy rushed to pick up Rene, who was still screaming and crying, then helped Megan, who was crying just as much.

"Megan," his eyes went to the bleeding man. "What happened?"

"He-he came at me! He tried to…" Roy knew how that sentence would end. Anger boiled up inside of him.

"What else?" he managed to growl out.

"When he shoved Rene away, she… tried to protect herself. She cla-clawed him."

He handed Rene to Megan, then stood up. He checked on the injuries of the clerk, and, when he noted the severity, or, lack of, he started towards the main room of the station.

"Erase his memories."

Megan looked up. "What?"

"Erase his memories. Make him think he was attacked by a wild animal. Then, clean this place up. I'm going to change the security footage. Make it look like we were never here. Then, I'll call the police. When you're done, wait in the car. I won't call until you're ready."

Megan still looked confused.

Roy sighed. "I'm betting the League is hanging on every police scan, every file. They're waiting for you to slip up. A man claiming he was attacked by a demon baby is a major red flag."

She nodded and got to work on erasing the clerk's memories. Roy messed with the video cameras.

* * *

><p>When they were both done with their tasks, they ran for the car and sped away.<p>

The whine of police sirens sounded in the distance.

* * *

><p>AN: Hooray for long chapters!

Go to the weebly, guys. Now.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh, my God, I'm updating this.

* * *

><p>It was all so clear.<p>

Despite her desperate, hopeless situation, her focus sharpened as she raced through the hallways, searching for some sort of escape. Her baby, her child, Rene, was cradled in her arms. She alternated between running and flying, trying to hasten the process of her escape, but her efforts were proving to be fruitless. She could _feel _them, her teammates, the League. She could feel them gaining on her, and she could feel herself slowing as they drew ever nearer.

She balked as another turn down another hallway led to another dead end. Of course, the entire building was on lockdown. It would have been too easy, wouldn't it, if she had just managed to take Rene and go, disappearing into the night. Life was never that easy.

Never.

If she could just get _outside, _though. If she could get outside, into the dark of night, she'd be able to make a getaway.

_If _she could get outside.

Her flight slowed, and her pursuers were closer than ever. She began to lower; running would be an easier manner of getting away, staying ahead, fighting to escape this nightmare.

When her feet touched the tiles, the floor opened up into darkness. A black nothingness rushed up and consumed her, and there was nothing that she could do to protect herself or Rene.

Oh, yes, this was a nightmare. This scenario was nothing more than a mental reproduction of a previous event, turned dark by the twisted corners of the mind. She'd known that from the beginning.

Megan was just having trouble waking up.

* * *

><p>Call it a sixth sense, premonition, or whatever you like, but whatever it was, it woke Roy up in the middle of the night, filling him with an overwhelming sense of dread.<p>

They were in trouble.

Megan was still asleep in the other bed in the motel room, with Rene next to her. Roy stood quickly, already gathering his things and stuffing them into the large duffel bag that he had acquired from the local superstore.

"Megan," he whispered, nudging her. He hissed; "_Megan."_

No answer. She remained asleep.

"_Megan_. We need to get out of here, now!"

His voice raised in volume, startling little Rene into consciousness. Roy gasped as Rene's face scrunched, and she let out the first few hiccupping sobs that would soon escalate into a full-on scream.

"No," he whispered, quickly but gently pulling Rene from her mother's arms, "No, nononononono…" he rocked her back and forth. Slowly, her sobs reduced to mere sniffles. He carried her with him as he packed up everything that belonged to either him or Megan inside of the duffel. Once he was done, he turned back to Megan. She was still asleep.

"Megan," he said, raising his voice but keeping his tone soft. He shifted Rene so that he could hold her with one arm. With the other arm, he reached out and shook Megan roughly. "Megan!"

It was no use.

Roy set Rene down on his own bed and flicked on the light, though he had no idea why he hadn't turned it on in the first place. Literally "shedding light on the subject", he now realized that something was really wrong. Megan's whole body was tense. Her muscles were locked in place, her eyes were squeezed shut, and her breathing was coming out in ragged pants.

Suddenly, Roy snapped into mission mode. He took the duffel in one hand and Rene in the other, casting a worried glance Megan's way before opening the door and walking out to the car. He was back in less than a minute, having already secured Rene and the duffel inside the automobile. Megan was going to take a little more effort.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the falling stopped, and Megan was slowly lowered to the ground. Somehow, through the seemingly eternal fall, she'd managed to keep Rene safe and sound in her arms.<p>

However, as the lights came on in this new hallway, one by one, Megan began wishing she was still falling.

An eternity of nothingness was better than this.

At one end of the hallway, barely illuminated by the lights, was Superboy. Conner. He started towards her, a look of indifference on his face with just the barest hint of resentment alight in his eyes. He was a long way off, but every second he approached sent a new shot of terror through her.

She whirled, but there was nowhere to run. Slowly, from the shadows, her teammates emerged. Each of them had the same bored expression of hate that Conner had.

She was trapped, her friends closing in on her as the impenetrable walls offered no hope for freedom. Megan's arms tightened around Rene.

And then, there was a flash of gold, and the child was gone.

Megan gasped, her now empty arms falling to her sides. She looked down, as if she thought she might see Rene still there, but there was nothing. When she looked up again, there was nothing.

One by one, the hallway lights turned off, until she was once more suspended in nothingness. However, this time was much worse. For, this time, she was completely alone.

Absolutely alone.

All by herself.

Alone.

"_Megan."_

Or was she?

"_Megan."_

She could feel it. Physically, and not with her dream-state mind, she could feel a pair of arms encircling her. The black nothingness was replaced by real feelings; the cool night air, the warm body of the one holding her, the soft, rhythmical rocking of being carried. Most of all, though, was the voice. _His_ voice. Whispering.

"Megan, wake up. I'm here, wake up."

She relaxed, slowly opening her eyes. He was watching her, concern clouding his normally clear blue eyes. A small, relieved smile turned his lips when he saw that she was conscious.

She spoke, her voice coming out slightly hoarse; "Roy, ah-"

"We're leaving. Rene's already in the car, and so's our stuff. Shh."

They reached the car, and he climbed in the back, placing her on the seats next to Rene, who was sleeping. As Roy then settled in the driver's seat, Megan tried to push herself up on one arm. She was weak, however. She was tired.

"Roy," she whispered, "Where…" but sleep overcame her before she could even finish her sentence.

Roy started the car, pulling out of the parking lot and heading for the highway. He wished he'd had a chance to erase the security footage of them leaving, so that the League wouldn't be able to find them. Then again, though, if his spur-of-the-moment premonition was anything to go off of, the League would have found them anyway if he'd delayed departing.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of gold among the trees, but he didn't register it as anything important.

* * *

><p>AN: It's good to be back.


End file.
